


Somewhere to begin

by occultdeck



Category: Suikoden
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: "we decided that we would just run away in the hopes of finding a different future." a rewriting of post-canon events.





	Somewhere to begin

“Gremiooooo.” 

Tir leaned over the sleeping man, trying to shake him awake to no avail. He seemed to be having a particularly nice dream, considering his dopey smile and gentle mumbling that _almost_ sounded as if he was saying “Young Masteeeer....no, don’t eat that...wait..” Almost. 

“C’mon, it’s time to goooo.” He continued to try to rouse his servant. Just then, Gremio shot straight up, slamming into Tir. The young man leaning above him went down quickly.

“Uuuuugh…” Tir rubbed his head. 

“Y-Young Master!? Go where?...Oh, no, I’ve done such a foolish thing…”

“It’s...okay, Gremio.” He flashed a smile up at him, still clearly pained.

“A-anyway, what brings you here, Young Master? It’s... “ Gremio looked out the window. Well, it wasn’t early. 

“I… can’t sleep.” Tir looked down.

Gremio chuckled heartily. “I can see why. We just overthrew the emperor but a couple of hours ago, Young Master. It’s no wonder you’d be on edge.”

Tir looked into his eyes. He had his trademark honest, serious look in his eyes. “I want to run away.”

Gremio, unable to hide his shock, yelled out. “Y-You... WH-HMFFFG” 

Tir covered his mouth, grabbed his hand, and used the Blinking Mirror to bring them back to the Dragon Castle.

There were still members of the Liberation Army shuffling about the castle at this hour. The young man grabbed Gremio’s hand and led him to the elevator. It was silent until the elevator door closed.

“YOUNG MASTER, YOU WH- YOU WANT TO WHAT?” 

“See, if I had let you say that back there, you would’ve woken everyone at camp. Maybe even the dead.”

Gremio groaned. “If I may, that’s in poor taste, Young Master.”

The elevator doors opened. 

“Here, we can discuss this in my room?” Tir didn’t let go of Gremio’s hand.

Gremio obviously didn’t need to be led to the Young Master’s room, but appreciated the gesture nonetheless. Tir’s hand was now only a bit smaller than his, but it had become cold and rough. It used to be warm and soft, not unlike Young Master’s demeanor. 

Gremio’s heart ached for the pain he had been through, and the pain he himself had caused Tir.

Oh no. He was tearing up again.

The older man wiped his eyes hurriedly with his forearm.

 

“Something wrong, Gremio?”

“No, Young Master.” 

The door closed with a click. It was pitch black.

Gremio lit a single candle between them.

“Sure. Okay, as I was saying.” Tir clasped Gremio’s hands, “I want to run away.”

It was still just as shocking the second time.

Hopefully not alone, right, oh my god, he may be an adult now, but if he were to disappear on his own without a trace like that, anything could happen, he could be kidnapped, or assassinated, or--

Tir could see his head starting to spin and pressed his lips to Gremio’s softly to shush him before he went off, still holding his hand. 

“Gremio, listen. I want you to come too.”

It was relieving at best but still dizzying.

“I’m not fit to be a political leader… I can’t make decisions like that, you know…”

Gremio nodded. How odd. He led an army, didn’t he?

“You started leading the Liberation Army just under two years ago, Young Master. You were only sixteen then, but now you feel unfit for the role?”

Tir shook his head. “No, it’s different… these are civilians…I had Mathiu to help strategize anyway.” He shrugged.

I have faith in Young Master, but it’s a miracle we survived, Gremio thought to himself.

Raven bangs fell over his face as he looked down and pouted.

“Besides, it’s… too much work. I don’t wanna be President.”

Gremio laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in ages. He really was a spoiled boy sometimes.

“Very well, Young Master. Do you know where you want to go?”

Tir’s golden eyes lit up once again, reminiscent of his younger days.

“Really? Really? I mean, I haven’t planned that far ahead, but…” Tir trailed off. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

Gremio nodded. This was all very poorly planned and quite irresponsible in the grand scheme of things, but his resolve was strong. He would listen to Tir. “I’ll go wherever you go, Young Master.”

Tir dug deeply into his pocket and leafed through some Bits.

“I have… a bit of money saved up, so… I think we can get by.”

“Young Master… have you been planning this for long? You could be branded a traitor for abandoning everything like this, you know..”

Tir smiled. “A traitor to what? Being responsible? Don’t you know, I’m still sooo young and flighty! That’s what everyone says, right?” His smile was almost bittersweet.

“Oh, Young Master… they’re foolish. You’re wise beyond your years. You’ve seen more than they ever will in their lifetimes, and for the lives past them…” 

His statement reminded them both of the harsh truth.

Tir kept looking down, a forlorn expression visible in the near darkness.

“Thank you, Gremio…”

Gremio leaned over and kissed Tir again. 

-

Tir felt the cool water on his hand in the water as the boat engine hummed. The gentle glow of fireflies and the moon were the only light surrounding them. Upon reaching shore, Gremio stepped out of the boat and extended his hand.

“Are you ready, Young Master?” Gremio's kind smile was radiant.

A smile spread across his face as he took Gremio’s hand. 

“Yeah.”

They stepped out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about suikoden that i wanted to express. i might add onto this later tho!


End file.
